Will Jodie be happy with her decision?
by krysd1611
Summary: Jodie thinks that she is really happy with Charlie but did she really make the right choice?


Jodie woke the day after the work shop and party with a killer head ache. She stared up at the bunk above her head and by the sound of Eva's loud breathing knew that her room mate was still asleep. Jodie sighed deeply trying to get rid of the pain that was thumping in her head. She put on an oversized jumper over her pajamas and headed down the hall of the dorms to the water machine thinking there was a possibility that she was just dehydrated. Quickly she gulped the water down her throat and refilled her cup four times before she felt even a little better. When she got back to her room Eva was awake and staring at herself in the mirror. "Morning," Eva said with a yawn. "Yeah," Jodie said lying back down on her bed. "I should not have drank all that damn champagne." "Head ache?" Jodie nodded and moaned. Eva sympathized with her by giving her a quick hug then getting her some panadol. Gratefully Jodie swallowed them and waited for a half hour until the pain left her. She sighed and sat up. Eva was tying her hair up in a tight, clean bun and was wearing her leotard. "Eva, what on earth are you doing?" Jodie asked getting up from her bed and walking over to her best friend. "Going to practice. Jonathan's orders," she replied. "Take it easy today Jodie. See ya." Then Eva was gone. Jodie moaned and forced herself to get dressed. She wanted to catch Charlie before he had to go to practice as well. She rushed downstairs to Charlie's room and knocked on the door. Sergei answered yawning. All of the students who had been accepted into other companies had one week to found their own place to stay. "Is Charlie here?" Jodie asked Sergei who was obviously still half asleep. "Yeah," Sergei answered opening the door wider and stepping aside. Charlie was standing in front of the mirror smoothing down his hair. He glanced up and saw in the mirror that Jodie was there. Sergei and Eric disappeared quickly leaving Jodie alone with Charlie. She smiled and felt suddenly embarrassed. Last night had been wonderful for the both of them. They had finally realized that they wanted to be in a relationship. Together. Jodie chewed her bottom lip and stared down at her finger nails. Charlie stood memorizing every little detail about her. He took a step closer to her and smiled when she looked up. Then without warning Jodie rushed to him and flung herself into his arms. She kissed him. First slowly and gently then with more urgency. Before long they were both out of breath. When they separated Jodie wiped her mouth and stared up into Charlie's eyes. They were about to kiss again when there was a knock on the door. Charlie quickly stepped back wiping his own mouth with a grin on his face. Then he opened the door slowly. "Cooper?" he asked frowning. "Is she here?" Cooper demanded to know pushing open the door. He glared at Jodie and his eyes reminded her that they had a practice in the room that Jonathan hired out to other companies. She hit her forehead with her palm. Cooper cleared his throat. "If you don't want to be in my company Jodie Sawyer keep up this behavior," Cooper snapped and after glaring for a few moments at Charlie he left. "Shit," Jodie exclaimed and started to rush from the room. Charlie caught her arm and kissed her quickly. He told her good luck and then left for his own practice which he happened to be rather late for. Jodie rushed to her room and changed speedily into her leotard. She tied up her hair as she ran to the studio. When she got there all of the other students were leaving. They were all dressed in their practice shoes and had tired faces on. Cooper stood his face red with heat handing out schedules. He looked up and saw Jodie just as he said good bye to the last student. Jodie returned his look with an apologetic one. She was really sorry but how could she show him that? In the end she peeled off her jumper and went over to him. "Cooper.I'm really, really sorry. I had such a head ache this morning and then I only remembered that we had practice only when I saw you," Jodie blurted out in a rush. "Please give me another chance." Cooper smiled and nodded his head. Jodie could tell that he was trying not to laugh out loud. Jodie smiled back and moved to the bar to warm up. "You're really cute when you're angry," Cooper said as he led her in a new warm up routine. "Cooper." Jodie began. "Dance," Cooper said instantly ignoring everything else.  
  
They practiced for over an hour. Far longer than any of the others. Cooper had ideas about what ballets that they would be putting on and when they needed practices. Jodie was going to be teaching a couple of classes. But all of her students would be ten and under. Cooper said that was one of the ways that they would be saving some money. They could cull out the dancing geniuses themselves and train them from very young. Cooper wanted Jodie to have the job of finding hidden talent since she had it herself. When she finally left practice with Cooper everyone was waiting for her at her and Eva's room. They had planned to all go out apartment hunting that afternoon hoping to find places to live close to one another. Sergei had already planned to live with Galina and was just coming because he could. Charlie smiled at Jodie as she entered remembering their morning kiss before Cooper had come in and ruined it. But the magic was still in both their hearts. Every chance that they got they snuck kisses while they were looking through apartments. When they finally were properly alone back in Charlie's room (the others had gone out to dinner and dancing) they could barely keep away from each other. She took hold of either side of Charlie's leather jacket and pulled him to her. They were wrapped around each other lying on Charlie's bed when the door opened. Purposely they had left the lights off but they could make out the forms of Sergei and Eva heading towards Sergei's bed. Jodie was about to gasp when Charlie covered her mouth. He wanted to know what was going on before they jumped to any conclusions. As soon as Sergei leaned towards Eva to kiss her he let out a loud snore. Jodie took the hint and pretended to be sleeping peacefully next to Charlie even though he had his hand up her top still. Eva rushed and turned on the light. Jodie blinked twice and sat up. Eva smiled obviously embarrassed. "There you are Jodie," she said, "I've been looking all over for you." "Hey Eva," Jodie replied faking a yawn. Then after kissing Charlie gently on the lips climbed down from his bunk bed. As she was leaving with Eva she was sure she saw Charlie wink at her. Grinning she went with Eva back to their room. Why had Eva moved to kiss Sergei when she knew that he loved Galina? How could Sergei want to kiss Eva when he knew that he was still with Galina? Jodie could smell alcohol on Eva when they said good night and came to the conclusion that that was the reason. 


End file.
